


Rescue

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYama Week 2018; Day 10] Taichi and Yamato will always be there for their brother and sister.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).
> 
> ~Rhuben

**By: Rhuben**

Yamato couldn’t believe it. Neither could Taichi. Neither of them thought they would ever be in this situation. Being big brothers, they were meant to keep an eye out for Takeru and Hikari but knew the older they got, the harder it would be.

Maybe not so much for Taichi and Hikari. The older they got, the closer they were. While Taichi wandered, somewhat, aimlessly (save for his ever-present soccer ambitions), Hikari was growing into herself. She always had a friend to spend time with, and would always have plans after school. Yet, they kept each other updated with what was going on with their lives.

For Yamato and Takeru, while they were there for each other, and stopped by their respective parent’s home to spend time more and more, they were in different social circles. Yamato had his band and his friends. Takeru was extremely popular. Girls weren’t a foreign thing to him anymore, he was the star of the basketball team, had a growing interest in writing, and, and, and. Takeru had openly flourished more than Yamato had ever had. He was one part envious, but three parts proud. He always worried how Takeru would be when he got older. Seemed like he really had nothing to worry about at all.

Until now.

Leaning against the tree outside of the boisterous modern home, Yamato tapped his foot impatiently. Arms crossed tightly over his chest, he kept an eye on the front door, waiting for Takeru and Hikari to appear. His uneasiness, and annoyance for how long it was taking, only grew as he looked over at Taichi who seemed so…relaxed.

Seated on the ground, Taichi ripped blades of grass from the ground. He would place it between his thumbs and his cheeks would puff up as he blew, trying to make a sound out of it. Occasionally, his gaze would drift to the house spilling with teens, but otherwise, he focused his attention on the grass.

“What are you doing?” Yamato burst out a moment later.

“Waiting.”

“You look like you don’t care about what’s going on.”

Taichi slowly stopped what he was doing and looked up at his friend. “Of course, I care,” he said quietly. His dark eyes filled with indignation. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“Are you?” Yamato lifted an eyebrow.

Taichi held his gaze before going back to what he was doing. Yamato turned back towards the house. “You need to relax.”

“Whatever.”

Taichi sighed.

Yamato grit his teeth. He glanced at the time on his phone. Checked his messages. Sent another message. Tapped his foot. And then lifted his hand in a wave, catching Takeru’s attention as he and Hikari finally emerged from the house.

“Come on,” Yamato said to Taichi. Taichi threw away the blade of grass and followed Yamato to their sibling, meeting them halfway. “It’s about time!”

Taichi followed up with a softer, “Are you guys ok?”

Takeru put his coat around Hikari’s shoulders. “Yeah, we’re fine,” he replied. “We were waiting in the kitchen.” He frowned at Yamato. “Sorry it took long.”

“We wanted to make sure everyone was ok before we left,” Hikari explained. She hugged Takeru’s coat tighter around her. “Thanks for coming. It got out of control real fast.”

“We’re just glad you’re both ok,” Yamato said, lifting a hand to place it on Takeru’s hat-covered head. “You did the right thing. I’m proud of you.” Flushing, Takeru shrugged. Yamato put his arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Yay,” Hikari cheered, face brightening. Then, a moment later, she looked unsure. “Are you sure? We took you away from your plans tonight. And…”

“What is it?” Taichi asked.

“Are you going to tell mom and dad?” Hikari asked.

Yamato and Taichi exchanged glances, holding a silent conversation with each other. Neither of them had started drinking when everyone else did. And they both had called as soon as they saw what was happening… Taichi’s lips lifted into a hint of a smile. Yamato returned it. They both shook their heads.

Takeru sighed in relief. “Ice cream sounds good.”

“Come on,” Taichi said, placing his hands on Hikari’s shoulders, steering her towards the street. “Let’s get out of here.”

As they made their way to the bus stop, Yamato grabbed onto Taichi’s elbow, causing him to slow. Lifting his eyebrows, Taichi waited for an explanation. Yamato didn’t speak until they had fallen far enough behind.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “about before. I was just worried.”

“I know. It’s not like I wasn’t.” Yamato hummed. “I trust them.” Taichi lifted his hands to cup the back of his head. “I mean, they called, didn’t they?”

Yamato opened his mouth, and then closed it a second later. He nodded, and slowly, very slowly, allowed his tense shoulders to relax.


End file.
